Before I die Septiplier
by MaddyShirogane
Summary: Jack has only two friends, Felix and Amy. Mark is the main punk of the school and likes to pick on Jack. Little did Jack know he and Mark were going to have to work together to fight Felix's wolf pack. Mark being a werewolf as well, Jack later on discovers his true inner beast.


I heard my teacher talking to my main bullies, not that I really minded that because it gives me an advantage to leave without getting beat or picked on.

I sneakily walked out of the classroom and rushed through the packed hallways. I heard a thundering voice boom through the halls as I ran faster through the crowd. I knew it was Mark. The schools bad-boy. The last thing I wanted to be doing was getting the crap kicked out of me. I made it to the restrooms and hid in one of the stalls, trying not to cry. I heard the restroom door slam open and a loud, deep voice growled throughout the room. I shook and my breathing was out of control. "I Know you're in here Jack! If you come out I'll consider not hurting you!" Marks voice boomed. I shook in fear as I held in my cries. I didn't want to be harmed or yelled at so I just opened the stall door.

I watched as he stomped closer. I whimpered and started to cry. "Jeez, you're gonna cry! All I did was walk up to you!" He laughed sarcastically. "P-please...Don't hurt m-me..." I cried. His face went from amused to emotionless. I looked down and kept crying. "Stop crying you piece of-!" He stopped as someone rushed in. It was Felix. "Let him go Mark! He did nothing to deserve this!" Felix roared as Mark growled. Mark backed away and shoved Felix out of the way as he walked out. Felix hated his guts but was also a popular boy. I still don't understand why he likes to be around such a dumbass like me. I did like having someone to laugh with and be happy around though. Him and Amy were really all I had. Amy's a pretty popular girl but still hangs around me as well.

Its like I'm living a nightmare. I just can't wait till I'm out of school.

I made it to class and sat down in my seat towards the back. I pulled out my books and pretended to read as Felix walked up to me. I felt him pull me closer as he sat down next to me. I tried to push away but to no avail. Felix smirked and took my book. "Watcha' reading?" He opened my comic I was making. "Wait did you make this? Wow!" He smiled making me smile back. "Whats it gonna be called?" He asked scooting closer to me. I felt uncomfortable but he was my friend so It couldn't be that bad.

I felt a pair of eyes watch me. I look around the room finding Marks eyes pair with mine. He had a disgusted face as he looked away and towards Felix. Felix just ignored him and carried on talking to me. I didn't pay any attention to him. I just watched Mark as his hair flew as the wind hit him. I watched how his eyes glowed as the sun hit them. They weren't normal though. His eyes glowed of a bright red and his eyes were a really bright brown. "Hey, Jack you listening?" Felix pulled me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at Felix. "Uh, Y-yeah. Just...Tired." I tried to stand up but he pulled me back down. "I know class is almost over but...I would love a little attention~" He smirked as his friends grabbed my wrist and arms. "F-Felix...W-what-" I shook as I saw Felix's eyes glow bright yellow. I could see sharp fangs grow as his grip on me tightened. His friends chuckled as Felix licked his lips. I held in my screams as I tried to get away. "F-Felix!" I cried. I closed my eyes as his face came closer to mine. The bell rang as I heard a deep voice growl.

"Let him go Felix!" I didn't bother opening my eyes because I knew it wasn't safe. I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me away from Felix and his crew. He ran out the doors with me. I opened my eyes and saw Mark running as he dragged me with him. I blushed and looked behind us. I went wide eyed. Seeing a huge wolf like shadow from behind the brick building made me lose balance. I fell as mark stopped. He groaned and tugged me. "GET UP!" He roared. I cried and shakily stood up as I heard growling and big footsteps coming after us. Mark pulled me towards the woods. "W-wait where are we going!?" I shakily said as he kept pulling me. "Just calm down! I have a plan!" He said as he kept running. We made it to the edge of the woods, Hand in hand now. I blushed and quickly jumped away. I rubbed my arm and looked down. Mark watched Felix and a few giant wolves run by. "M-Mark, What the hell is-" Mark stopped me as Felix stopped and looked over where he heard me. I was shivering and scared. I watched as Felix's eyes formed a bright yellow and as he transformed into a wolf. He was a golden brown wolf with a white chest and a white paw as his fangs were huge. His eyes glowed a bright yellow. I screamed in Marks hand. Felix ran with anger towards us as he noticed us. Mark jumped out from the bushes and transformed. He was a raven black wolf with a red patch on top of his head and the tip of his tail, obviously representing his dyed red hair. I was so confused and horrified. "RUN!" I heard Mark growl as he bit and jumped on the other wolves. I ran through the woods as I heard Marks yelps and cries. I cried myself knowing he saved me and was willing to give his life. I stopped as it started raining. I couldn't just flee like that knowing he saved me. I have to return the favor. I ran back to Mark who I could still here fighting and holding off Felix and the others. I stopped at the bush and thought for a second. I watched all of the wolves attack him. I whistled and made some of them follow me through the woods. "JACK N-" Mark was stopped by Felix jumping on him. "My pack has him under control now! And for you, YOU WILL PARISH!" Felix swung at Mark but before he could hit Mark I jumped over Felix making the other wolves run right into him and knock him off of Mark.

I helped Mark get up and run. We made it to the other side of the woods. I could see my house from here so I decided to take him there since I knew my parents weren't home. I could clean and take care of his wounds for him.


End file.
